Tú no eres divertido, tío
by Erised Black
Summary: James, Sirius y Peter parecían tenerlo claro: Remus no era divertido. Para nada. Regalo para Niobe Malfoy, del FanAmigo Visible de Potter&Cia  Orden Merodeadora .


**Tú no eres divertido, tío**

—Eres un soso.

—Demasiado estudioso.

—Siempre con las normas.

—Yo soy Premio Anual, y ni me he leído el reglamento.

—Exacto, deberías aprender de James.

—Venga, Remus, anímate.

—Propón algo.

—Ya basta de estudiar.

—Eres un muermo.

—¡Muévete, flor!

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ¡Al cuerno!

—¡Que os den a todos! —gritó Remus, haciendo que toda la biblioteca se volteara hacia él y sus tres amigos de pie delante del joven—. ¡Quiero estudiar! ¡Iros a otro sitio, si no tenéis nada que hacer!

Madame Pince apareció frunciendo las cejas, furiosa. Agarró a James y a Sirius por la túnica (sabía que Peter los seguiría) y los echó de la biblioteca prohibiéndoles poner un pie allí hasta pasado un mes. Pero eso no sirvió para que Remus se concentrara, porque las frases de sus amigos seguían resonando en su cabeza. ¿Tan difícil era entender que él quería buenas notas? Faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones y Navidad y sus amigos estaba histéricos. ¡Pero es que faltaba una semana para los exámenes trimestrales y parecía que solamente él tenía que estudiar!

James se había pasado los últimos cuatro días hablando de Lily, del partido de Quidditch del fin de semana siguiente, de Lily otra vez, del partido otra vez, de Lily de nuevo y sobre el partido por enésima vez. Por su lado, Sirius hablaba de sus ligues. Que si Melissa. Que si Roxanne. Que si la de quinto cuyo nombre nunca recuerda. Que si le ha mandado una carta a la muggle del verano y ella le ha mandado una foto enseñándole las tetas ("¡Enseñándome las tetas, tío! ¡Esa sí que era una guarra! ¡Qué ganas de que llegue verano otra vez, joder!") y de más gente; bueno, más chicas. Finalmente Peter, que había visto que Remus estaba agoviado, le había propuesto de ir a la biblioteca con las claras intenciones de aprovecharse para copiar la redacción de Pociones ("Ni en pintura, Peter").

Soltó la pluma y bufó aburrido. Sus amigos eran unos pesados. Se masajeó la sien y volvió a suspirar. Los amigos son siempre tan pesados, sonrió tontamente. Pero son amigos, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Me las pagarán —murmuró por lo bajo.

…

Esa Navidad coincidió con luna llena, así que Remus estaba en la casa de los gritos, esperando a sus amigos. Les había dicho que no quería verlos por la noche, porque en el castillo se celebraba la tradicional cena con los profesores y los echarían en falta.

—Sería demasiado sospechoso —les recordó cuando ellos se negaron a dejarlo solo la noche de Navidad.

Habían quedado en que irían a verlo por la mañana y Remus los estaba esperando mientras se vendaba un par de heridas que se había hecho por la noche al darse contra el malogrado armario del dormitorio principal de la Casa de los Gritos. Había sido una noche realmente dolorosa, porque había tenido que convencer al animal que tenía dentro de que NO bajara al piso de abajo, al comedor.

Si lo hacía, no habría regalo de Navidad para sus amigos.

Cuando fue la hora, tal y como había esperado, llamaron a la puerta. Tras su invitación asomaron las cabezas de sus tres amigos con amplias sonrisas.

—Te traemos desayuno especial de Navidad —explicó Peter, tendiéndole una cajita de aluminio donde habían guardado parte del pastel que se había servido de desayuno.

—Y los regalos de tus padres, que estaban en tu cama —le dijo James, tendiéndole dos paquetes envueltos con cuidado.

—Y los nuestros —Sirius le lanzó tres regalos envueltos de cualquier manera y con cualquier cosa (¿Eso era una camiseta vieja de Sirius?).

Remus sonrió satisfecho.

—Imagino que os habréis preguntado dónde están mis regalos —adivinó, a lo que los tres asintieron efusivamente. Remus siempre les hacía los mejores regalos de Navidad y no encontrarlos esa mañana había sido chocante—. Quiero que sepáis que estuve a punto de no daros ninguno, porque casi no pude estudiar —les riñó con voz mandona. Sus amigos escuchaban atentos—. Pero como las notas me fueron bien al final… vuestros regalos os esperan a bajo.

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo hacia el comedor. Y se quedaron parados.

Allí había diferentes cosas. Varias botellas de alcohol, diferentes paquetes de comida, media docena de cajas de tabaco y una tienda de acampar. Cuando Remus se reunió con ellos, tres pares de ojos se voltearon hacia él desconcertados.

—Vamos a pasarnos el día bebiendo, fumando y comiendo —explicó ante sus tres amigos—, porque son cosas que a vosotros os gustan y os divierten, y quería demostraros que yo no soy un aburrido. Así que yo empiezo —se dirigió hacia la mesa para coger la primera botella que encontró, ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

Ese día pasaría a la historia como el día en que los cuatro terminaron tirándose en pelotas a la nieve que había alrededor de la casa haciendo que una pobre vecina de Hogsmeade los tomara por fantasmas. Sí, sí. Remus fué quien propuso eso y dejaron de llamarlo aburrido... por lo menos hasta los exámenes de Semana Santa.

* * *

_Regalo para Niobe Malfoy, del FanAmigo Visible de Potter&Cia (Orden Merodeadora). Espero que te guste el regalo, cielo._

_Eri._


End file.
